


Mission X

by ViktoryKill



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, First Meetings, Gen, Masturbation, Opposites Attract, Other, Out of Character, Sexual Repression, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktoryKill/pseuds/ViktoryKill
Summary: Keith and Lance meet for the first time under awkward circumstances. A coincidence? Maybe. More like fate if you think about it.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Mission X

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not my characters, I don't own any of them and that's that.

It was a pretty exciting moment in Lance's young career.

Exploring a new planet - it was considered commonplace among those more experienced, and generally ranked fairly low when it came to esteem and prestige. But to Lance, then aged seventeen, it was the greatest show in the galaxy.

Landing on new planets, heretofore unknown, and getting to find out what they're all about. Coolest thing ever. Plus, no crusty supervisors breathing down your neck. What could be better?  


At the same time, another lad, who was on the shady side of seventeen and liked to tell people he was already eighteen, was on a similar mission, two hundred miles away. His name was Keith. He was well-decorated already in his native world, with a high fighting IQ and medals for his skill and intelligence in battles. But he was not well-liked.  


Despite his undeniable value as a warrior, his fellow warriors loathed being teamed up with him because of his icy, disinterested nature; and even the supervisors of his training hesitated to recommend him for programs where his battle skills would've come in great use, because good teamwork would also be a necessity for survival, and Keith just didn't have that.

He didn't seem to care. He liked being assigned to solo missions, and performed above and beyond when he was alone.

"It's a shame that one will never see his full potential," one of his supervisors once said of Keith. "Even with machines becoming more and more advanced, 95% of the most important missions are still manned by a team of living beings. And until he learns to just get along with people, he'll never get beyond menial jobs once he completes his training, and doesn't have us to curate missions for him."

Lance was the opposite.

He wasn't the best fighter in his sector, but he was friendly, outgoing - even cocky at times - and everyone wanted to be around him. He was the life of the party, just a fun guy to be with. And if you needed him for something, he always had your back, with a bad joke to lighten the mood. Plus, he was rapidly improving, scoring higher and higher with each mission. Before long, he would be No. 5 in his sector, which wasn't bad, especially considering how far down he'd started.

And at the end of the day, whether it be on Mars or on Alpha-B-2000, he was having a blast. The good memories were something he'd carry with him forever, whether he became a decorated soldier in the future or if he just stayed one of the journeymen. It really didn't matter to him. So long as he was trying _his_ personal best each and every time, he was satisfied.

How did these two blokes, who despite being on similar paths in life, couldn't have been more different, happen to meet? Well, my friends, it was a coincidence so coincidental that it could almost be considered predestined.

In general, when training agencies send their pilots and soldiers to explore planets, they choose one within their galaxy. They don't just send them to random planets because there's always that chance they could be trespassing on the private, off-limits world of another nation.

But Mission X, as it was fittingly called, happened to be on a planet known as X-12XXY3, which, unbeknownst to most common folk (or even the military elite), converges between two galaxies. It wasn't a well-known fact because X-12XXY3 was not an important planet by any means. It was home to fairly nondescript creatures who, while cute, weren't particularly intelligent, and its atmosphere, while not poisonous or harmful, wasn't exactly ideal for any life forms other than the natives.

As such, it was typically left out of discussion and even general education, so most of the inhabitants of our beautiful Universe didn't even know it existed. Hence why, despite being explored multiple times already, it was still on almost everyone's list of "Uncharted, Unexplored Planets for Young Trainees," at least on Earth, and on Galra (Lance and Keith's homeworlds, respectively).

Lance hummed to himself as he neared the little violet-and-red planet, nodding his head to the Blink-182 he had blasting in his speakers. Sure, he'd never get away with it on a supervised mission, but he was hundreds of miles away from the base, and he could do whatever the hell he wanted. Good times!

He landed very nicely, one of his smoothest ever, if he did say so himself, and he skidded across the sandy ground for a good few seconds. "There we go, babe," Lance muttered, balancing the ship with his stick-shift as it coasted along the ground. Damn these stick-shift crafts, but he was getting the best of them. Who knows, maybe at the end of the day they'd be his favorite.

"All righty."

He looked around. According to his instruments, it was safe to breathe outside without a helmet. Cool! He pressed a button, and the top of the spacecraft folded into itself, letting fresh air in and giving him a way out.

"Wow." Lance gave a low wolf whistle as he jumped into the sand. It felt great, like a weird midnight beach. Dark sky overhead, purple sand, a beautiful cool breeze that smelled like the best kind of smoke. He wanted to just kick back and stay right here forever. 

"Set up camp, get me a couple of cute babes, a little acoustic guitar, and I'm good for the rest of my life," Lance thought, folding his arms and grinning. "Thank the Milky Way no one else knows about this place, right? It's gonna be mine, all mine!"

Of course he was joking a bit; they wouldn't let him stay here, nor did he want to - he had a lot he wanted to accomplish still. But man. Somehow, if he got stranded or marooned right this minute, he sure wouldn't be crying or complaining.

_Beep bit bit bit bit._

Something was shuffling towards him in the sand. Immediately, Lance had his hand on his gun, ready to draw at the first sight of danger. But what greeted him, when he looked down, was a tiny little creature, red like pepperoni, that kind of resembled a penguin. It looked up at him, harmlessness radiating off its body.

"Why hello," said Lance, his "I-saw-a-cute-thing" instincts flaring to the surface, and he started poking the creature's cheeks. "Hi there, you pudgy-fudgy-wudgy."

The creature seemed receptive to the cuddling, burying its face deeper into Lance's hand, then jumping closer to him. Pretty soon, it started tugging at his sleeve.

"You wanna take me somewhere?" Lance asked. The creature kept tugging. "Okay, okay," said Lance. "It's a bit risky, but hey, why not."

* * *

Keith yawned, looking at his watch. Too many forays into the Galact-Net as a kid told him exactly where this was. Why the fuck did he always have to stand in the way of his own good times? Sure, there was no way his younger-self could have known he'd be going here on a supposed "unexplored territory" mission, but still, goddammit.

The best thing about these missions was the element of surprise. The idea that you were going somewhere you'd never heard of before, to gain a new experience. But he knew all about this planet, and now what was he supposed to do? Say something? Ask to be sent home? What was the point? He might as well just wait this out, try to gather some fresh information or samples or something, and then inform his supervisors they'd made a boo-boo.

That was exactly how he was going to say it, too.

"Sir or ma'am, you made a boo-boo. I'm sorry this was a waste of time."

They'd probably force a smile and say something like, "Whoops." Or actually, a bunch of long words, all professional and authoritative-sounding, but which meant the exact same thing. 

Keith sighed. He was so not looking forward to the interaction. If only he could stay here for the rest of his life, by himself, never having to talk to another person in all his days. The thought flushed him with desire, and it made his chest physically hurt to know it would never be a reality. Why was he like this? He had no idea.

It's not like he had a problem with people. He didn't have the typical angsty "I-hate-the-world-and-want-everyone-to-die" attitude of a lot of teenagers.

He just... didn't care that much. He wanted to stay away from people, because he had no desire to get involved in their lives or their problems or their joys or anything about them. He didn't want to talk, didn't want to engage. He just wanted to sit in a corner and chill.

Like he was doing now.

_Beep, bit bit bit bits._

One of the little red creatures - Pangliuns, as they were called - was working its way up his foot. 

Keith reached out a gloved hand and gently stroked its head.

The Pangliun glowed. A mischievous smirk was playing on its nearly featureless face, but Keith didn't really notice; he was staring absently into the distance, caught up in his own thoughts.

Very softly, the Pangliun snaked a limb up to the exposed part of Keith's neck. Softly it bit down, slow and gentle, so cautiously that Keith never felt it or even knew it was there.

_Bits bits bits._

It walked away, as quickly and cheerfully as it came.

"So cute," Keith thought, almost before he realized it. When he did realize, he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Man, you'd better get off that cute bullshit," he warned himself. "Don't wanna be turning into a heart-shaped box out here."

  
Speaking of his heart, he could feel his own blood circulating through veins, and for some reason, it felt far more intense out here than it ever had on Galra. It was oddly satisfying, being able to sense the life inside of himself. To be hyper-aware of the fact that he breathed, in and out, and that the blood flowed, ice cold and relaxed - and very, very red - through his nerves.

But wait just a minute. What the hell was this? It felt like the blood was rushing down, getting warmer all the time, straight into his bloody -

* * *

"Dick? Is that your name?" Lance grinned, watching eagerly as the Pangliun started tracing letters into the sand with its pointy foot. "See? What did I tell you." Lance patted the creature on the back after it finished. "The alphabet is easy!"

He looked out at the beautiful riverside, surrounded by tall blue grass, and beamed. "And thanks so much for taking me to your special place! This is fucking beautiful!"

 _ **See?**_ he told himself jauntily. _**This is why exploring worlds is such a blast. One never knows what cool folks one's gonna meet.** _

But before he could engage in any more happy self-chatter, the Pangliun started pecking at his ankles.

"What is it, little fella?" Lance bent down to the other's level. "You've got something else to show me?"

The Pangliun hopped up and down.

"Okay, then." said Lance. "You took me to one cool locale, why wouldn't I come with ya a second time?"

* * *

Damn. Here he was, on a totally boring, relaxing planet, where the sexiest thing around was the sparkly purple sand under his feet, and for some unknown reason he was pitching a tent as big as fucking Atlantus.

Where was good luck? Where was normal living when he needed it?

But even as his brain flitted from one unsexy thought to another - like seeing a bomb explode two inches from his face, or finding out he'd been eating space worms twice a day due to a stupid prank some fool saw fit to play on him - he could feel his cock and balls swelling like balloons.

His uniform was terrible for a thing like this. All form-fitting and shit. And his dick, getting hard as a bloody rock, straining against the fabric like it wanted out. Which it did.

He completely ignored it for one or two minutes, out of sheer disgust and irritation. But it only got worse. Painful, after a while. He zipped down his fly, and felt a twinge of embarrassment - he was wearing polka-dot panties. Well, boxers, to be specific, but damn if he didn't always instantly think panties when he saw them.

And out popped his dick, forcing the dots so far apart they looked like samples on a bacteria slide.

Man, he needed to jack it. Seriously. But was it really the time or the place? If his supervisors saw him, they'd surely give him a couple of demerits. But they weren't here. Nor were they ever likely to find out. And the creatures here - well, they wouldn't give a shit. If they even saw him, which was unlikely.

Keith, once again cursing his body for being so inconvenient, reached his hand into his boxers and ran his fingers in a deliberately soft, tantalizing way across his cock, just to punish himself, and it twitched in excitement, starting to throb.

For five seconds - which felt like eternities - he just let it stay there, touch-starved and aching; then he gave in, slipping his hand firmly around it and starting with the good ol' pumps and thrusts he was used to.

 _Oh God. Oh shit. Oh fuck._ It was so fucking... awesome. The tension was building, with no stimulation other than the steady motions of his left hand. He looked out at the black sky, at the dark blue rocks that stood out on all sides, and the sparkling crystal purity of the rose-colored water.

 _Damn, the world was sexy._ If he hadn't been feeling so stimulated, he would've laughed out loud at this ridiculousness. But all he could do was bite his lip, wondering if the pressure could get any more intense. 

It was fantastic, fantastic, fantastic...

* * *

"What did you say it was now?" Lance asked. He squinted at the word the creature had hastily written in the sand. 

**A L I E N.**

"Oh shit." Lance gripped his gun again. "Another alien, eh? Someone else came to visit? Just our luck if it's some huge dangerous dragon that breathes fire and hydrogen bombs."

The Pangliun looked up at Lance and tilted its head quizzically to the right.

"Life is dangerous, that's all I'm sayin'," Lance explained. "But no worries. I got me a big space gun, and I'm going to protect you with my life, my fair prince. So show me the way!"

The Pangliun jumped forward a few paces, then quickly jumped back as if in fear behind a big rock.

Lance cautiously stepped up to the rock, letting it shield his body as he cautiously looked over, his gun cocked and ready to fire. 

What he saw surprised him.

A boy. A boy who looked human, at that. In a black and white uniform, made of what reminded Lance of denim and leather. He was leaning against something metal - some kind of space craft, very different from the ones Lance was used to seeing. 

None of this was all that surprising. Sure, it was a bit weird to find another space pilot, especially one around Lance's age, in the very same unexplored planet at the very same time you were there. But it wasn't totally out of the realm of possibility.

What surprised Lance was what this lad was doing.

He was jacking himself off, basically. His hand in his polka-dot panties - well, boxers technically, based on what Lance could see, anyway - but shit, panties was the first thing to come to mind - a weird, intense look on his face.

A nice face, by the way, just sayin', Lance was thinking. Long dark hair down to his shoulders, nice arch to his brows, that kind of thing.

But damn, who could focus on any of that when there was this ginormous dick sticking out of the guy's pants? Ordinarily, he wouldn't be staring like this, but the dude had like a solid ten inches. All rock hard at the moment. Bloody massive.

It was kinda incredible, actually.

And boy was he getting himself off. Lance didn't know what kind of porn this dude watched in his free time, but man did he want a taste, because with each passing second he seemed to be reaching a new high of sexual ecstasy.

* * *

Keith breathed heavily, unaware of the very human eyes that were on him. The pleasure, the pain, the tension... it was all so satisfying.

_**Better, harder, faster, stronger...** _

"Daaammmmnnnnnn..." he grunted out, as he fondled his balls with his free hand.

He jerked off faster, not bothering to shut up his loud grunts and sighs of rapture.

Lance, still hiding behind the rock, was weirdly mesmerized. Stuck in place. His jaw hung down as he just stared at Keith, wondering why his mouth was so dry, and why he felt like such a voyeur. He really should just turn away. But he couldn't. No way in hell was he going to.

"Uggghhhh!" Keith groaned loudly, as his climax washed over him. The thick ropes of fluid came flowing out of him, getting all over his shirt and the grass and God knows where else. 

He sighed, his head falling back against the metal behind him, his chest heaving. His face glowed as the last of his orgasm leaked out of him, leaving him with a feeling of gluttonous satiation.

And a bit of guilt. It's not like masturbation was ever something exactly smiled upon, at least not in his experience. He could still remember wearing the ring when he was a child, and what a pain in the nuts that could be. Literally. 

Keith grinned tiredly, stroking his hair absent-mindedly. He didn't really care. He was still coming down from his climax, how could he even feel any unpleasant emotions. Besides, he thought, turning to get his tracker, it's not like anyone would ever even know - 

"Uh, hi." Lance didn't know what else to say, given the dude was looking him straight in the face with the expression of a deer caught in the headlights.

Keith raised an eyebrow, far more overcome with embarrassment and shame than he'd ever let on. He tried to say something flippant or snarky, but all that came out was an anxious, low, "Utter utter blood."

**Author's Note:**

> Open for story suggestions, if you want it you got it.


End file.
